


Chloe's Revenge

by Watson68



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate story line, Chloe KNOWS, Deal With the Devil, F/M, POV Chloe, POV Linda, POV Lucifer, Sneaky Chloe, Wings, revel, sometime in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson68/pseuds/Watson68
Summary: For all the times he hurt her, for all the half truths; Chloe has a plan to get revenge on Lucifer and she is going to enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. DEAL!

It was Miss Lopez idea that the “gang” gather at Lux for drinks to celebrate another closed case, Lucifer was delighted to host, so here he was sitting next to Linda on one side and Miss Lopez on the other, both well relaxed and loose thanks to the free alcohol. Amenadiel, Dan, and his detective rounded out the group sitting on the outer edges of the booth. He’d rather have the detective next to him but she was the last to arrive. Still, she looked lovely and had that sloppy relaxed look she got after a few drinks. “I wanna make a deal!” she blurted out of nowhere. All eyes turned to her. “What like with the devil?..Our devil?” Ella raised her glass “You go girl!” “Yeah, Lucifer, I’ll sing you a song and you’ll give me a favor in return” Silence, she looked at their stony faces “What? I can sing..my voice coach told me years ago that my voice could make angels weep” 

“Darling, I’ve heard you sing and, yes your voice literally makes angels weep…in despair” Lucifer, muttered the last, grimaced at the thought of her voice, he did hear her once at a karaoke bar, it was painful. “Yeah, Chloe I don’t think that s a good idea.” Amenadiel added, he heard her sing also, and winced at the memory. “Decker you’re a bad-ass cop, but your singing could be used as torture in hell” Maze said as she slammed her shot glass down, smacking her lips. “Maze” Linda said in reproach. “No,” Chloe laughed and pointed waving her finger at all of them. “I PRETEND, I can’t sing!” 

“Why would you pretend?” a confused Ella asked. Chloe snorted “are you kidding if my mom knew it would be something else she would add to my resume and drag me to more auditions as a kid, next thing you know, I’d be in a musical “No thank you!” Huffed Chloe as she accepted another drink from Maze. “Hot Tub High School the Musical” that could be something, Lucifer chimed in. Chloe gave him a dirty side eye look. Linda spoke up “Chloe what kind of deal were you thinking?” “Well, if my singing is worthy of angels weeping in joy, then I get” she paused and rolled her eyes thinking and then just waved both hands in the air “I don’t know yet, uh he’ll just owe me a favor, if it’s so horrible he can have ANYTHING he WANTS.” She slapped her hands down on the table and grinned at Lucifer. “DEAL!” Lucifer snapped out without hesitation or thought, an open ended favor from the Detective, oh he could work with that; because, there was no possible way she could deliver. He grinned, as he thought of the endless possibilities.


	2. Angels Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sings angels weep.

Maybe we should take this upstairs, I don’t want to scare my patrons away.” Lucifer smirked as he rose. “No! No! No! Right here! Right now at this piano!” Chloe moved to the piano and leaned on it. Miss Lopez hooted “Yeah! Yeah! Right here! Right now!” followed by Linda, Maze, and Dan chanting the same thing. “Alright” Lucifer conceded, but he really didn’t want his detective to be cringe with embarrassment the next day, when a video of it surely would be uploaded to YouTube He moved to the piano bench and laid his fingers on the keys, “Any particular song my dear?” “No, I’ll play it!” she said. Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise “Oh, so you can play the piano now Detective?” She nudged him away from the piano bench with her hip and took her seat, looking up at him smugly “’I’ve been practicing, I have two songs in my repertoire!” she said haughtily. “Oh, two songs, well.” He sardonically responded as he moved to sit in the booth. She played a few random notes and the club went quiet in anticipation. 

Lucifer, pulled a deep breath as his anxiety ratcheted up to epic proportions. He was prepared to leap up and take the mike and save her from embarrassment if needed, but he forced himself to remain still, and allow her the opportunity. Chloe looked at Lucifer and winked, then she began to sing 

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide eye fears  
I’m here Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I’m here with you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you  
Then say you love me  
Every winter morning  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That s all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter   
Let me be you light  
Your safe no one will find you   
Your fears are far behind you  
All we need is freedom  
A world that is warm and bright  
And you always beside me   
To hold me and hide me  
Say you’ll share with me one love one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
That s all I ask of you

Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
Each night each morning  
Say you feel the way I do  
That s all I ask of you   
Anywhere you go let me go too   
Love me that s all I ask of you  
*to hear*   


Lucifer was enthralled; she could sing her notes where crystal clear..heavenly really. The spotlights shone down on her and enveloped her in a halo..his angel. He could feel her voice thrumming through his body. He was overwhelmed with a feeling he couldn’t name but sent a warmth through his chest. Oh, detective I will follow you anywhere; I would spend an eternity with you. His eye blurred, he blinked away the tears. He was the devil; the devil doesn’t cry he reminded himself sharply. He made a mental note that he really shouldn’t make deals with his detective; the little minx had bested him twice now. 

Linda, sipped her martini and observed her “tribe,” occupational hazard of her job, but she couldn’t help herself. Ella and Dan clearly where surprised and thrilled with Chloe’s voice, their faces plastered with smiles. Maze, was also exhibited surprise as she had yet to down her drink and Linda could hear her mutter, “Damn, Decker Damn.” Amenadiel’s, face was a portrait of joy as he appeared to bath in the sound of the dulcet tones of Chloe’s voice. So awestruck, he was unaware of the tears sliding down his cheeks, he was clearly moved. Linda, herself was not unaffected, she certainly did not expect Chloe to actual be able to sing, after all she had spent several “girls nights” with a drunken Chloe and karaoke. But, this was singing on a whole different level her clear highs and low notes gave Linda goose bumps. She glanced over at Lucifer, his face was a study of wonder and longing, tears where glazing his eyes. Clearly, Chloe could make angels weep. Yet, it was the choice of song that had her contemplating Chloe thoughtfully.

The room erupted in applause and cheering, none so more then from the group she was with, Ella, Dan, Amenadiel, and Maze were on their feet hooting and hollering, Linda jumped up as well. Lucifer was on his feet extending his hand to Chloe holding it up in the air to the crowd, His pride and love for her clearly showing on his face for all to see. Linda, looked at them both, and silently wished someone would love her like that. At the same time she sighed, those two were idiots in denial, what would it take to get them to admit their feelings? 

Chloe was pleased when the room erupted in applause; she glances over and sees Amenadiel wiping tears off his cheeks. Oh, she didn’t really think he would cry, she feels a little bad about that. But, suddenly she feels Lucifer’s hand in her’s as he raises it to the audience, one of his rare full throttle smiles plastered on his face as he gazes at her. Little butterflies flutter in her stomach at his look, raising an eyebrow at him she says “Well?” In a low voice, Lucifer leans in his breath fanning her ear “Darling, anything you want is yours.” She feels herself blush, but reminds herself of her plan, this was just phase one – get the favor. Phase two cash in the favor.


	3. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to see your wings and devil face, that's what I want for my favor" "Spread em!" Chloe barked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe on the TV show doesn't strike me as the brightest detective, she had all the clues but ignored everything.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel tightly as she maneuvered her car through traffic heading to Lux. Today she was going to cash in her favor and at the same time wipe the floor with Lucifer. She grinned to herself. Really, he wouldn’t see it coming, she could already visualize his discomfort, it was maybe cruel of her to make him wallow in fear, but he brought it on himself. She had given him more then enough time, more then enough opportunities, and certainly she had virtually begged him to show her that he was the “devil,” but NO, the chicken shit, yeah mentally she uses bad words, but that’s not the point, the Big Bad Devil was afraid to show her; and really she couldn’t take it anymore it was exhausting.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and reflected on what brought her to this point. She was a good detective! But, still people always seemed to underestimate her, sadly, even Lucifer. She knew something was up with him since day one, odd little things the mojo desire thing was number one, then she noticed that he could unlock things with just a touch; throwing that agent through a glass wall was another. She was no scientist but even she knew the physics of that were not possible; then the wing auction; his constant rants about the humanities perception of the devil; his continuous whining of his family issues. Yeah, she paid attention. She even had the blood analyzed, claiming it might be corrupted. However, it was the way he reduced criminals to pools of goo that sealed the deal. She saw his reflection during the “players club debacle.” She was momentarily thrown off by his bleeding when she shot him (she winced at that memory). But, she was an investigator and even if it was underhanded, sneaky, and against policies, she managed to put two lipstick surveillance cameras in the interrogation room each time they had a subject in there, and would leave Lucifer alone with said subject. It paid off; the feed went right to her Ipad, clearly showing his “devil face.” 

To say that she was shocked was a mild statement, she actually took a week off ditched Lucifer; and dived into “devil research.” Which included a visit to a Catholic church and a Rabbi. In the end, it didn’t seem to matter; he was just Lucifer a pain in the ass, protective, annoying, emotionally constipated, sex on a stick, intelligent, and caring dork! It was the concept of God, angels, and demons that threw her off. However, Maze as a demon really didn’t surprise her; it actually explained a LOT!

However, her new knowledge about him created some unique problems. First, she would have to double back to the crime scenes or make sure no one was in the observation room at the precinct when/where he ‘goo’d’ the criminals and she had to confiscate, download, or erased any surveillance camera videos. Actually, she should thank him for that; she was now an expert at surveillance equipment. But, that was the problem it was exhausting backtracking and cleaning up any evidence of his devilish nature, she had to have a talk with him about cameras and concealment. She pulled up to Lux and tossed her keys to the valet and walked into Lux. Excitement coursed through her as she anticipated how flustered, nervous, and uncomfortable he would be…served him right for the times he did it to her!

The elevator door slid open and Chloe walked into the penthouse, ready to claim her favor from an unsuspecting devil, she smiled. “Detective” Lucifer purred sitting at the piano “What brings you here?” He turned toward her on the bench and smiled warmly at her. Then she noticed that Amenadiel and Maze where sitting on the sofa. Good witnesses, this should be fun. “Lucifer, no case, I just thought I would cash in the favor you owe me.” “Oh, of course darling, whatever you want you earned it.” He said as he got up and went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He then turned and looked expectantly at her “What can I do for you? I can ask Amenadiel and Maze to leave if you want privacy” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, that won’t be necessary, I’m sure they won’t be offended by my request.” She put her bag down on the piano and walked to the middle of the room, turning slowly she beamed at him. Confusion covered his face, he walked toward her “Well want is it you desire Detective” with a little bit of flirtation thrown in, he smiled. “I want to see your wings and devil face, Lucifer.” She grinned at him. 

It was like all the lights went out in an instant; Lucifer’s whole body stilled and his face froze. He coughed and choked on his drink, “You what?” “I want to see your wings and devil face, that’s what I want for my favor, you did say I could have anything I want” Chloe, fairly purred the words as she plastered the most innocent look on her face. “Dectective-Chloe, I don’t think that is a good idea, I mean it’s not, most humans can’t handle divinity, you could well its just not a good idea, Amenadiel, back me up on this” Lucifer radiated anxiety and desperation as he turned to Amenadiel for help. Amenadiel, cleared his throat “Yeah, Chloe not a good idea.” She looked at Amenadiel briefly, then turned her full attention on Lucifer. 

“But, Lucifer A deals a deal, unless” she paused for effect, acting lesson really do pay off “are you, are you welshing on a deal?” She exclaimed in a surprised and shocked voice. Lucifer immediately straightened up his face a picture of outrage “The Devil does not welsh on a deal! Detective! My word is my Bond” “Ok, well then let’s see the wings first” Chloe countered. 

“Very well, Detective” He adjusted his cuffs and gave her a sincere yet pleading look “Just remember Detective-Chloe I would never hurt you” “Ready” again he adjusted his cuffs and straightened his spine as if bracing for an attack. “Yes, I’m ready” Oh maybe I should draw this out just a little she thought. “Oh wait should I sit down?” “Do I need a drink?” “Yes, yes, that’s a good idea” Lucifer said as he quickly dashed for the bar and poured a drink for himself downed it in one gulp and poured one for her and brought it back to her, leading her to the couch to sit. Again, he fidgeted with is cuffs, “are you sure?” he asked, his voice a bit higher then normal. “Oh for heavens sake! Lucifer just Spread Em!” Chloe barked. She heard a snort from Maze. Lucifer looked comically offended. Good she though, she had been dying to say that forever, she internally chuckled. 

Then with a Whoosh, wings appeared, bright white and the wingspan was at least 12 feet on each side. Their beauty briefly stunned her, she approached Lucifer, he looked both bashful and fearful at the same time, how can he do that, she mused. “Can I touch them?” she asked. Lucifer, looked at her closely, clearing his throat, he nodded to her. “Yes, just be careful of the bottom tips they are deadly sharp.” Standing in front of him she reached up to touch the arch of the wings just beyond his shoulders, she stroked the arch, they were so soft. As she stroked them she noticed a blush appearing on his face. Hmm, she had a thought, she walked around him until she was behind him and dragged her fingers through the feathers as she moved. She stopped and stroked the feathers softly; at the same time she noticed Lucifer’s breathing was increasing and that blush was definitely taking over his face. Oh, Oh, well that’s interesting, she peeked over the wings at Amenadiel, who looked uncomfortably embarrassed, Maze on the other hand was clearly amused. She definitely, was going to use the feather arousal information to her advantage in the future. Yep, good information to know. 

She returned to stand in front of him again. Assuming her cop pose she said, “Ok, now the devil face, please” Instantly, Lucifer appeared agitated “Detective-Chloe you’ve seen the wings that should be proof enough, you don’t need to see my devil face.” “Nope, a deals a deal Lucifer, show it to me now” she replied using her “don’t mess with me mom voice.” He moved farther away from her, again nervously he adjusted his cuffs. She should really tell him that he does that when he is nervous, well maybe later. Clearing his throat, “Just know Chloe that neither Amenadiel, Maze, or I will stop you if you wish to leave, no harm will come to you” He looked down right adorable when he was trying to be comforting, maybe she shouldn’t be so mean. “I know Lucifer,” she said softly. In a blink of an eye his face changed to the scarred visage she had seen so often on the videos. She was caught unaware of the sting that filled her heart, that he had suffered such pain. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, she could still see him behind the burns, she took a step forward intent in hugging the stuffing out of him and take away his pain, but he stepped back, then her phone rang. “Detective” Lucifer managed to croak out, his concern for her and his fear she would leave him were crushing his heart. 

She pulled out her phone, and held up her index finger to him, the universal symbol of “hang on” “Decker” she snapped in to the phone. “uh huh, right, ok, where? Alright we’ll be there thank you,” “Detective” Lucifer repeated and it sounded to his horror, like a whine. “We got a case, let’s go” and she started walking to the elevator. Lucifer quickly followed her “detective detective I don’t think you understand.” He was very disturbed; she didn’t seem phased at all about his wings and devil face, did he break her-was she in denial “Yes, yes, I saw you wings they re very pretty, and your “devil face” is she held up both hands and made quotation marks “really scary” but we gotta go” she tossed over her shoulder as she entered the elevator then turned around to face the front, “coming”. “Pretty” he sputtered “they are divine, what’s wrong with you?” “Oh don’t get your feathers ruffled, we got to go” she jabbed the down button at the same time looking at Amenadiel and Maze, she winked at them. As the elevator closed they could hear Lucifer sputter, “Ruffled what..” 

Amenadiel looked at Maze in confusion, “did she wink at us?” Maze stared at Amenadiel her face contained a stunned look, then slowly stretched into a grin “She knew already!” She fell back on the couch laughing, “She played him!” “She played the devil!”


End file.
